bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia
Overview The fifth area in the Bioshock game. Here Jack will do battle with new and disturbing Houdini Splicers and fight for his survival in this very unnatural place. History Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life serving to generate life-sustaining oxygen. It was also a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of life beneath the surface. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grottos, serene tea garden and other havens beneath the canopy. It was created by the botanical wizards on Ryan's payroll, most notably Botanical Professor Julie Langford; who spent twenty-five years killing trees. Langford finally made Arcadia by using Adam to genetically modify and grow the trees. And for a time this place was another way to unwind and relax in solitude amongst the many trees and hills, but Jack won't find either of those here. Tea garden One of the calmest places in Rapture. Nothing got the betties in the mood better than a night-time stroll in the Arcadia Tea garden. Rolling hills, admirable waterfalls, a calm stream, dim light, a perfect atmosphere - who could blame them? Of course, it never stayed that way. After the fall it slowly became useless; romance replaced by the maniacal addiction for Adam. Upon Jack's arrival it is a shadow of its former self, now haunted by ghosts and Houdini Splicers. Tree Farm The only visible tree farm to the citizens of Rapture. Now in disuse and over grown it is completely unaccessible to begin with, a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Situated next the entrance gates to Arcadia it's nigh impossible to miss. Here, you will find the bulkhead to the Farmer's Market. Arcadia Glens and the Waterfall Grotto The main hub of the Arcadia. From the Glens Jack can reach the Waterfall grotto, the Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden and the Tree farm. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods, destroyed and over-shadowed by the Splicers' undying desire for Adam. The Waterfall grotto is the most industrial of the Arcadia areas and much like the rest of Arcadia, has fallen into heavy disuse, its former glory unrecognizable beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water and shadows. At the time of Jack's arrival it is being used by multiple splicers as a safe-house, due to the strangely heavy security. The strange Rosa Gallica can be found here. Rolling Hills and the Research Center Overlooked by the Research Center, it was another place for the citizens of Rapture to relax and enjoy the serenity. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hillish landscape, along with the amazing canopy and foliage on show, it made it one of the best places to have a walk in the 'woods' in Rapture. The Research Center itself was the place for all botanical research in Rapture under Dr. Julie Langford. When Jack arrives, it appears that the facility is still in use by Dr. Langford. She has obviously installed high security in order to keep the splicers out; these security systems can be hacked in order to help defend the research office from splicers during the game. Map New Discoveries * New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) ** Security Evasion ** Hacking Expert * New Weaponry ** Chemical Thrower * New Enemies ** Houdini Splicer * Single Use Events ** There are 2 Little Sisters ** There is 1 Power to the People vending machine * Coded Doors (Safe) ** Langford's Office, 9457 * Audio Diaries # Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts # Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Mass Producing Adam # Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed # Professor Julie Langford - The Saturnine # Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come # Andrew Ryan - The Market is Patient # Professor Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising # Andrew Ryan - Offer a Better Product # Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals # Professor Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal # Professor Julie Langford - Teaching an Old Hound # Professor Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula # Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia and Oxygen # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct # Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Walkthrough Entry Passage * 2 First Aid Kits ("FAK's") on floor. * Crates now have components for U-Invent machines. * Break lock on door and go right around mausoleum. * Use Incinerate! to ignite torch to right of door to open door. * Store Room: ** 2 proximity mines, liquid nitrogen, ammo. ** Casket: $33 or so on corpse. Tea Garden ** Right of entry door: 00 Buck, Electric Buck ** Left of door: film, recording: Seeing Ghosts. Arcadia Glens * Enter left door. ** FAK by bench, Recording: Big Night Out ** Right side of room: EVE, Recording: Mass Producing Adam * Exit left door (opposite the one you came in). Go to next door. Rapture Metro Connector * Take photos of Houdini Splicer the instant the door opens. * Turn right and go towards shadow. * Make sure the machine gun has anti-personnel rounds loaded, if any. * Keep camera ready. * Keep going to the workbench and things get jiggy. * Look up at the shadow on the wall. Creepy. * Turn and instantly photograph twice, bring up machine gun, fire. ** You should have 3 photos of this Houdini Splicer by now, so no more. *** These Houdini pics are crucial because they help you get Natural Camouflage ** Keep your machine gun (or weapon of choice) out. ** Walk away from the workbench sideways, facing left and a little back. ** As you pass the end of the wall, the splicer will appear briefly. ** Start firing as soon as you can. ** His health should be seriously degraded by now. ** Follow him upstairs. He'll be waiting on the first landing. ** Fire again. If he is not dead yet, he will start fighting upstairs. ** It should not take much to finish him. He carries good loot: *** $45 or so, Chlorophyll Solution, FAK. *** This is a good time to save. ** Go back downstairs to loot. * Downstairs area ** Flooded area: 4 frag grenades. EVE by right steps into area. ** If maxed on FAKs or EVE, use Telekinesis ("'TK") to carry them upstairs. * Upstairs area ** Open the door to the left and look at the balcony. *** Aim TK at it and fetch a proximity mine. *** If you see a splicer, Incinerate him and back up. Resume looting room. ** Crawl space between this door and your entry door: EVE, coffee ** Splicer enters outer room while you are in crawl space. ** Crawl space door in center of room. Pistol ammo and hack tool. ** FAK in pile of dirt to the left. ** Recording on bench: Arcadia Closed, lockbox, bandages. ** Go back out the door to the ... * Bridge ** Around the corner is a bridge with the balcony to the right. ** Incinerate splicer at far end of bridge, then photograph him. * Next Room ** Two splicers are inside and a machine gun turret on the right. ** Incinerate the splicers, then machine gun them. ** Run around post on right and circle back towards the MGT. ** Photo it twice, zap and hack it. ** Crawlspace on other side of it: couple of corpses with loot. ** FAK, armor pistol ammo on workbench. ** Zap door control on store room: FAK, Electric Buck, lockbox. ** Crawlspace around corner by Health Station. *** Ammo, bandages, safe: Medium. 5 antipersonnel auto, napalm, hypo. *** Open 2nd door for crawlspace to room with electric wire traps. ** Trapped room. *** Put target dummy, if any, in center of wires to lure splicer in. *** If any wires remain, use TK to fetch splicer's body to knock down wires. *** Antipersonnel rounds, coffee, liq.nitrogen, film, EVE, 00 Buck. * Downstairs ** Splicer has her back to you: photograph twice and kill. ** A little loot around, nothing hidden. ** Follow the arrow out. * Passageway ** A Houdini splicer burns up a Thuggish as you watch. ** Loot, and go right to the U-Invent machine. ** Save before using because it may give you more than you can carry. ** Anti-pers rounds are in the tray at the bottom. ** Hack it and see what's available. ** If you are using the Scrounger tonic, note what you need to get. *** If searches turn up stuff you don't need, try again. Lower Concourse * Go down the steps into the water and make a u-turn. * Use the corpse to knock down the electric wire: components in crate. * Walk along the water and go right, still in the water, at the stairs. * When you see the water ruffle, a Houdini is about to appear: ** Set up a Target Dummy if you have one. ** Get a couple of pics of Houdini while he attacks the dummy. ** Kill the Houdini however you prefer. * Continue following the water over a drop-off. * Check a crate in a nook on the right. * Hit dry land. ** Circus of Values ("CoV") machine has a FAK in the tray. ** Across is a trashcan with Liquid Nitrogen ** Crawl space is to the right. *** Safe: Medium. 20 anti-pers auto, 6 Electric Buck, $77 or so. ** At the far end of this area in the corner are double doors. *** The instant the doors open, snap 2 pics of Houdini. *** This should earn the Natural Camouflage (invisibility) tonic. *** This is the most valuable tonic in the game. ** Turn and set up a Target Dummy out in the open. *** When Houdini attacks it, kill with anti-personnel auto. ** Go into the room: FAK on work bench. U-Invent machine. Exit. ** Big Daddy battle here. Frag him then run to the crawl space. Easy. There are two tanks of gas just inside the double doors which can be used to knock off a large part of his health making it even easier. ** Leave this area to find a Gatherer's Garden. ** Across from the Gatherer's Garden is the ... Waterfall Grotto * Recording on bench: The Market Is Patient * U-Invent to far left with 2 Heat-seeking RPGs on ground, frag to right. * Far right is a door to a sunken water area which is heavily guarded. * First Walkway ** Walkways are trapped. Turret is around the corner. ** A second turret faces it from down by the water. ** A camera is at the far right around the corner of the walkway. ** Use TK to fetch the corpse from right of U-Invent and drop by stairs. ** Run down stairs and hug wall. ** Fetch corpse and fire it down walkway. Repeat until trap wires are gone. ** If you can spot a splicer in the water below, 2 zaps should kill her. ** Hug left wall, run to closest edge of last column where nothing can see you. ** If you have Target Dummy, put a target down in the water. * Second Walkway ** While the turrets are firing, photo and hack the turret around the corner. ** Hug the back wall so the camera can't see you. ** Crouch so the lower turret can't see you. ** If a trap wire is by the turret, pick up the corpse and short out the wire. ** Go back to the spot where nothing can see you and set another target below. ** (This keeps the hacked turret and the lower turret from shooting each other.) ** Run to the end of the walkway. Zap (if needed) and hack the camera. * Lower Water Area ** Run downstairs to photo and hack the lower turret. ** Pick up 2 proximity mines around the turret. o Recording: Offer a Better Product ** Find passageway on the left when leaving lower turret. ** Around 2nd corner is a turret. Photo and hack it. ** In this area: corpse with EVE, crate with anti-pers. auto rounds ** In lower water area: Recording:Early Tests Promising. Crate: ~$50. * Back Upstairs ** Up the stairs, zap broken door controller on right. ** Inside room: film, Recording: Heroes and Criminals, EVE, anti-pers.auto ** Out by broken CoV: 3 frags, 2 FAKs * There's an oil barrel and enough tanks of gas in the grotto to kill a BD on any level and as a BD walks right past the entrance this is a good place to kill one. ** Exit the Grotto and go left to ... Rolling Hills * Upper Level ** Keep tree between you and RPG Turret while you Incinerate Thuggish Splicer. ** Decoy or zap turret while you photo and hack it. ** FAK on bench, EVE up on beam behind tree looking right from turret. ** Big Daddy to photograph. ** Armor rounds above Rolling Hills exit sign. ** Recording below sign: Shouldn't Have Come. Lockbox with film. * Lower Level ** Ryan poisons trees. (Can't hurt you.) ** Liq.Nitrogen on beam left of Metro exit. ** Storage Crate with inventing materials on other side of exit and EVE inside a small crate. * Research Laboratories ** Security Camera on right. ** Ammo Vending Machine in nook to the left. Contains frags and prox.mines, no FAKs or EVE. ** In a pile of rubble in the corner opposite the Ammo Machine is a corpse with a prox. mine. ** Go through next door; talk to Langford. * Lower Level ** Upon exit, three splicers are out in Rolling Hills. ** Incinerate and back up until door closes while the fire works. ** Have camera and anti-pers. rounds ready for Houdini coming up. ** Hug right wall coming out of Labs, facing away from wall. ** Houdini Splicer is a new cave opening. Photo, then shoot him. ** Go in the opening, cross water, pick up chlorophyll. ** As you exit, Houdini appears in doorway. Finish him off. ** Recording: The Saturnine. * Upper Level ** Up the stairs and look left and up for EVE, hacker, pistol rounds. ** Big Daddy and Little Sister. When they go downstairs, set prox.mines. ** Grenade the BD to bring him back up. RPG Turret helps you. Easy kill. ** Another new cave opening: *** frag, crate, chlorophyll *** Houdini Splicer appears when you pick up chlorophyll. *** Steamer trunk: FAK, Kerosene (or other component) ** Go back to ... Waterfall Grotto, 2nd Visit * Three splicers inside. Take 6 pictures, then Incinerate. * Security Evasion tonic inside. * Check the U-Invent and go out to Gatherer's Garden if you wish. * With 160+ ADAM, a plasmid slot and Cyclone Trap are very good. * Go back in Grotto and downstairs. Hacked turrets will help you. * Pick rose and run under the stairs while turrets and bots work. (Take pics.) * Go back to Lab. Research Labs * Enter Labs reception and go up to Langford's lab. ** Loot: Chemical Thrower, Liq.Nitrogen, corpse, components in desk. ** Wall safe (number on window): Recording: Lazarus Vector formula, market key, $39 ** Recording: Lazarus Vector – Found on Langford’s corpse * Downstairs ** 5 areas/rooms downstairs *** 1. Reception *** 2. Divided room behind reception. *** 3. Central area through door to the right. *** 4. Flooded room to left of door. *** 5. Raised area to right of door. ** Two splicers - Napalm them. ** Turrets and cameras are now hostile, so don't loot bodies yet. ** Move through door to left wall, move forward when red light moves away. ** Zap-hack turret on left past stairs, then turn and hack Security Camera. ** Houdini Splicer appears. Help kill it before turret is damaged. ** Napalm is by Vita-Chamber, Electric Gel at base of U-Invent in room 4. ** (Save Electric Gel for Big Daddies. One tank can take one down.) ** Hack the CoV and ammo machines for later use. (Very Diff. - use hack tool.) ** Zap-hack Turret at end of room 2. ** Hack the Health Station for later. ** Recording on table: Teaching An Old Hound ** Room 1: Hacking Expert tonic, recording: "What Won't They Steal", Cholorophyll ** Follow arrow to ... Tree Farm * Move to left side of platform and wait with frags for splicer-Bot pair. * Frag the splicer, hack the bot. * Recording on platform: Arcadia and Oxygen. * Loot under the platform. * Move forward to stairs on left. Loot below. * Just before second set of stairs on the right as you approach there is a wall which rises in three stages like steps. You can jump up on them and climb to the ledge above and then repeat the process to get higher up again. There's a FAK, EVE, Buckshot, auto-hacker and some electric gel spread around the ledges. * Up the stairs, photograph burning splicer before he dies. * Power to the People on your left: Chem.Thrower Consumption Rate is #1 choice. * Safe in left ticket booth: Easy. ~$96, 2 FAKs, 20 anti-pers. auto rounds. * Right ticket booth: 2 Pep Bars. * Floor beyond booths: recording: Maternal Instinct * A FAK is at the top of the stairs on the left. * A Houdini Splicer is waiting on the right. * Go through bulkhead to Farmer's Market * Farmer's Market has its own page and also has its own Little Sister. * After completing that area, return to this page to continue. * (Tree Farm continues...) * When you return, Ryan sends bots after you. * If you have Natural Camouflage/invisibility, just wait them out. Research Laboratories * A big battle is ahead with as many possible strategies as there are players. * But stay in the area with the turret, Security Camera, and CoV machine. * The Target Dummy plasmid makes this fun. Stay in the raised room and * Set Targets down in front of the turret and camera. * Napalm the splicers as they appear. * After a long time, you get the go-ahead to flip the switch.(You may as well set up proximity mines around the entrances before starting the battle as Atlas will send 6 down the pneumo tube when the battle is over but don't put any on the Big Daddies path. On harder settings cyclone traps are also a good idea and there are also a large number of gas tanks and oil barrels around the building which can be placed in strategic positions to your advantage. They are best placed in sight of the turrets,where you can easily shoot them, or with some tanks of gas! Putting cyclone traps in front of the two locked doors, one near vita chamber and the other next to turret in other room will take out the first attackers. Also if you put a prox mine in the corner between the vita chamber and the door in the raised room, by the botshutdown panel, it will take out the first houdini splicer as soon as he appears and if you quickly replace it as soon as it detonates along with a couple of tanks of gas that you can leave ready to one side, then it will take out, or knock off most of the energy of, the final and much harder houdini splicer. It is this houdini splicer that has the 3 heat seekers, FAKs and EVEs but he may not even appear on the lower difficulty settings. If you are low on prox. mines you can get the six Atlas sends before the main battle starts from the Pneumo tube at the entrance) * Loot all the corposes, one may have 3 heat-seekers, 3 FAKs, and 3 EVEs. * You will probably leave maxed out on FAKs, EVE, and ammo. * Recording: The Great Chain – Arcadia Metro bench * Now on to Fort Frolic (Return to Medical Pavilion.) Category:Arcadia Category:Locations